


Found Scrawled On A Motel Notepad, November 21st, 8:34 AM

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Letter, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Dean died, he wrote two letters. One didn't need to be sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Scrawled On A Motel Notepad, November 21st, 8:34 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for 6.11, _Appointment in Samarra_.

Sam,

I don't know if you remember this, but I told you once that we keep each other human.

God knows we've had our share of close calls... and some others that I'm still working out.

Well, that wasn't just a statement of fact, Sam, it was a promise.

I'm not going to stop. I'm not ever going to stop trying to save you. I miss you, man.

Your brother,  
Dean


End file.
